Military's Apart
by kimmyluvschu
Summary: My name is Kimberly Edwards and I'm the Führer of a rebel military. My people don't have much of a liking to the Amestris military, but something's going on there and we must investigate. We don't know what'll happen, but we do know that we must stop it. Let's just hope nothing unexpected will happen along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**I remade this story/in process. Just so you know. Yeah. Well, I guess you can say edit rather than remake. Oh well!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Name: Kimberly Edwards<strong>_

_**Age: 11**_

_**Height: 4'11**_

_**Hair: brown, flowed down to butt, bangs are ruffled**_

_**Eyes: Golden**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Name: Lisa Madison<strong>_

_**Age: 10**_

_**Height: 4'10**_

_**Hair: blonde, a bit curly to her mid-back, bangs are pushed to the right**_

_**Eyes: Magenta**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Name: Leo Evans<strong>_

_**Age: 12**_

_**Height: 5'0**_

_**Hair: red, messy, short**_

_**Eyes: Golden**_

* * *

><p>What if I told you that there was a military with a bunch of kids and teenagers running it? Would you believe it? Would you join it? Would you believe me if I told you that I was the Führer of that military?<p>

Hi, my name is Kimberly Edwards, or Führer Edwards if you want to be formal. My military started out as a rebel group when I was five. My town didn't like the military here, so them and a few other towns and villages around us, made a resistance. The military doesn't come by our territory anymore. They most likely forgot about us, or thought we were not worth the time of day.

We are southeast of Central in Amestris, in the valleys near the border.

When I turned seven, I befriended all of the kids in our alliance towns and villages. I had learned alchemy when I was four and I taught it to them. Then when I turned nine we had an idea of increasing our territory more, but we would need an army in order to do that. That's when my best friend, Leo, made the suggestion that we form our own military and we will be the people who run it, and a few adults of course. When we pitched our ideas to the adults and elders they loved the idea, but they were a bit spectacle of our safety. We managed to reassure them (after constant begging and reasoning) and then debated on who would be the Führer. Then my other best friend, Lisa, volunteered me to be the Führer. I was shocked that she did. She reasoned that I was the perfect candidate. In the end, I ended up running our military. Weird, huh?

Like all military's we had a military uniform. Ours were black, white and red. It was a choice to wear either black shoes or boots. I chose to wear black converse shoes and the pants of my uniform were booty-shorts, and it had that floppy thingy that is on the military uniform's pants. I had the normal jacket. I wore white gloves with it.

We've conquered or more like saved a few more towns and villages in the south. The military still doesn't know of our presence yet. They don't realize things from small and unimportant places. The pocket watch for our military had a Phoenix on it and the design thing on the bottom of the other military's watch.

Now we face some problems. The elder of my town has sensed a disturbance for quite some time now. Him and the rest of us thought that it would be solved by their military, so we took no precautions against it. Now that force grew stronger. Something had to be done.

Now, I know you must have a lot of questions right now. Like, "What the heck are you doing at your age?" or "How is this really authorized by the adults?" Well, just hold your horses and wait! You'll understand soon enough.

I only have one more thing to add... Join at your own risk.

* * *

><p><strong>YO.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**IN EDIT PROCESS.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

My General, Colonel and I were kneeling to the Elder in our uniforms.

"The military doesn't seem to be doing anything about the force. It's been years and I've still been sensing it," said the Elder.

"Maybe the military is working along side this force," I suggested.

"I bet they are. Those rotten bastards," said my Colonel, Lisa.

_Good job on your use of words. In front of the elder too! You're just lucky that they're no kids around us…wait…we're kids…_

"They caused wars with the people who lived in their territory. They're asses too," said my General, Leo.

"Oh real mature guys," I couldn't resist.

"Thank you," Leo said grinning playfully at me.

I rolled my eyes.

_They're not the serious type of people…most of the time._

"Focus!" the Elder's voice roared.

"Yes Elder," the three of us said, wincing at his tone.

"How are we going to deal with this?" asked Lisa.

"We could send a spy there to check up on them," I said thinking.

"That's a great idea!" Leo exclaimed.

"Great, a volunteer," I said patting his back proudly.

"You said what now?" he asked with a surprised look on his face.

"You just volunteered to go to Central and check up on them," Lisa said.

"But I don't wanna!" he whined like the child he is.

"Act you age General," I glared. "And you're going. That's an order."

"Yes ma'am," he said saluting sadly.

"And I am acting my age," he mumbled.

_I'll pretend that I didn't hear that._

"Pack your things General. You're leaving tomorrow," I said standing up.

"Right," he said standing up and saluting with more energy again.

I don't know why he's doing that. I mean he doesn't have to jeez. He's just making a fool of himself.

"Good luck," said Lisa. "You're gonna need it when you're around those murderers. They kill the innocent and rob them with their taxes and fees."

"Thanks," he said sarcastically. "That's really helpful."

The three of us then left the Elder's house, leaving the Elder to rub his temples, trying to contain the annoyance.

"Gotta go guys. My Lieutenant is freaking out right now because of all the deaths up west, so I have to do his paperwork. He thinks his family is in terrible danger," said Lisa waving bye.

When she left, me and Leo stared at each other.

"Good luck General," I said walking away.

"Where are you going?" he asked, following me at a distance.

"Home," I said giving Leo a wave over my shoulder.

He stopped walking and watched as I walked away. When I got home, I made myself some dinner and then went straight to bed. It's hard to believe I live this life sometimes. Sometimes I lay and wonder if this is all a dream.

I live alone... The Amestrian military killed my family. I have no idea where they were buried. I do pretty well...the house may not be spotless, but it's kind of clean enough. Still a livable home... Well, home sweet home...

* * *

><p><strong>{The next day}<strong>

**Kim's POV-**

I was in my uniform with my hair tied into a high ponytail, and a hat on. (You can guess what it looked like. It's a military one.)

I left towards the train station with my hands behind my back. When I got there, there was a crowd. Most were apart of my military. The others were friends and family. They made way when they saw me. I felt like an untouchable or something, but it was really out of respect. I know that. Lisa met up with me and started walking behind me. We both walked up to Leo who was holding his suitcase in one hand and wore normal clothes. The people he was conversing with quieted down and backed away. Lisa was holding a black necklace case in both of her hands as we both stood in front of Leo.

"Today we send one of our own to enemy lines once again. We will all pray and hope for his safe return. Friends, family, we are all here to see off General Leo Evans. A beloved General, a good alchemist and a great friend. I wish you luck my friend," I said loud enough for everyone to hear while keeping my face calm and straight.

Leo bowed, "Thank you."

"Rise General," I said putting my arms to my sides.

He did and stared at me confused. Lisa opened the black case and I picked up the necklace that was hidden within. It was a dog tag necklace. The front side had a fire symbol on it. The back had my family's insignia carved on it. (The one we use for the military pocket watch.) There was also picture of him, Lisa and me -together all happy- printed on it too. I put the dog tag around Leo's neck and backed up a bit.

"Never forget where you came from and who your friends are. Ember Alchemist," I said.

"Thank you...Kim," he said smiling.

"Safe journeys. Call right when you reach your destination," I ordered.

"Yes ma'am," he said saluting.

The train whistle blew. Lisa and I hugged Leo, him returning the gesture. He waved to use and started walking over to the train.

I stared at his back and the image of a taller man's back appeared next to him. I bit my lip.

Leo disappeared one second into the train and then reappeared out one of the windows. He stayed out of it looking at everyone till we were all out of sight.

_Please…don't die… You better come back Leo, or I'll never forgive you..._

I watched the train as it disappeared. The crowd of people looked at me. I clapped my hands and slapped one on the ground, creating a cane. I rose the bottom of the cane up and slammed it onto the concrete, both of my hands on the head of it. "Everyone, return to your normal business now! We have work to do!"

Everyone started piling out of the station. I sighed as everyone was leaving. I tilted my head down as tears streaked down it. I refused to let anyone see me cry.

* * *

><p><strong>{Five days later}<strong>

**Kim's POV-**

I was in my office being stalked by Leo's Lieutenant to do my paperwork and Leo's. My Lieutenant was doing something important in his office…most likely trying to get my unit in order. It's all Leo's fault for volunteering to be the spy.

_Someone please help me…I just need a distraction…_

Then as if someone granted my wish, the phone rang. I immediately picked it up.

"This is Edwards," I said.

"Hiya Kimmy," said a voice playfully.

"Oh it's you," I said bitterly.

"Why so mad?" Leo asked.

"Your Lieutenant won't leave me alone till I finish all of my paperwork. Yours and mine," I said as his Lieutenant glared at me to work while I was talking.

"Isn't Lisa helping you?"

"Lisa is with her Lieutenant, a Captain and with two Majors at one of the towns up west. Her lieutenant's paranoid mind got them a one way ticket to a mission," I sighed, signing papers.

"Oh, well I'm doing good so far. I'm at the location and I got myself a hotel room," he reported.

"Uh-huh," I said signing some papers for some sort of spice trade waiver.

"Now I'm just thinking of a way I could infiltrate their military."

"Simple. Either sneak in or join their ranks. Better to join, you're less likely to be the cause of suspicion."

"They already have a fire based alchemist."

"So? You can do fire way better than that...what was his name again? Colonel Mustard?"

"Mustang."

"Yeah, that."

"Then I'll join. There's an exam coming up anyways."

"Want me there for support?"

"I'm a General, Kim. I don't need you to hold my hand every step of the way."

"Don't go gay on me then," I joked, grinning playfully.

"I'm not gay!" he yelled, not noticing that it was a joke.

"I know, but I heard that the guys northeast from us are cute," I pointed out. "They can seduce you."

"Yeah right," he said. "Quit reading those magazines and listening to the latest gossip. That's my job."

"Fine, don't believe me. Don't come running to me if you do become bisexual," I pouted.

"Fine I won't. Not like it'll happen."

"Call me before your test."

"Okay," he said hanging up.

I sighed and sat back in my seat.

"Work!" the Lieutenant yelled, slamming a ruler on my desk.

I shrieked, nearly jumping out of my seat.

_How on earth can Leo survive with a Lieutenant like him?_

* * *

><p><strong>Leo's POV-<strong>

"Become gay my ass," I mumbled walking out of my hotel room, towards the HQ of East City.

I signed up for the exam and now I was just wandering the streets of the city. I looked up at the sky. It was fall.

_I wonder if I'll be able to come home for Christmas or Thanksgiving?_

I bummed into someone as I turned a corner. I looked down to see that I knocked the person to the floor and that there was a big suit of armor behind the person I knocked down.

"Watch where you're going!" the person on the floor yelled, holding a fist out at me.

"Sorry man," I said as the person got up.

_Take a chill pill dude. -.-_

"By the way, I'm Leo Evans," I said holding my hand out, coolly.

"Alphonse Elric," said the armor shaking my hand. "This is my older brother Edward Elric."

I looked between the two brothers shocked.

"But...he's...so...short," I said.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' SHORT!" the small boy named Ed yelled out, reaching out to me to strangle me, good thing his brother was holding him back, literally.

"Well, I guess you aren't. I have a friend who's the same height as you. She's eleven," I stated looking at his height closely.

_Maybe they're the same age._

"Like me," said Al cheerfully.

I smiled.

_Never mind__._

"So I'm guessing that you're twelve then," I pointed to Ed.

"Yeah. You?" he asked calming down from his tantrum. I'm surprised he didn't feel offended.

"Same," I said smirking a bit. "So what are you two doing here? You don't seem like city people."

"I'm taking the State Alchemist Exam," said Ed proudly.

"No way! So am I! I bet I'll get in too," I also said proudly.

"How do you know? They only let one, rarely two, people in," Ed said, unsure of me.

"Well, I am the best alchemist in my village," I said crossing my arms, grinning.

_It's true. Lisa and Kim weren't from the same village as me. They were from different places._

"That must be cool," said Al.

"It is," I said.

Then Ed spoke up, "The exam is next month. How are you so sure that you'd pass?"

"Because my supe- I mean two best friends said that I was a shoe in because of how hot I can be," I winked.

Ed was twitching when I said 'how hot I can be.'

_Hot as in fire you shrimp. You may be the same height as Kim, but you're still short compared to me and Alphonse. I see who got the short end of that deal. Hah!_

"Do you want to join us? We're going to get some lunch," Al offered.

"Sure. I'll pay for my own of course," I took out my wallet to empathize it.

"You better," Ed muttered like a grumpy little dwarf.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please. =)<strong>

**That would be very kind of you people to do. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**{A month later}**

**Leo's POV-**

I was walking with Ed and Al to the first part of the exam. When we got there I saw a phone.

"I'll catch up with you guys later. I have to make a call," I said going to the phone.

"Okay," said Al as him and Ed walked on.

I dialed in the military's number. The one where Lisa and Kim are at. The receptionist answered, as always.

"Who is this?" she asked.

"Ember," I whispered into the phone.

"Who would you like to contact?"

"Führer Edwards," I whispered into the phone, covering my mouth over the phone this time as a man was walking by.

"Yes General," she said putting me through.

"Hello?" said Kim's voice.

"It's me. The first part of the exams are today," I reported.

"Good luck," she said seriously.

"GOOD LUCK!" yelled Lisa in the background.

I pulled my ear away from the phone as Lisa yelled. Everyone in the room stared at me because they heard Lisa yell out.

"Don't yell so loud. Now everyone is staring at me," I snapped.

"I thought you like all the attention?" Kim said tauntingly.

_I could just feel her grinning right now._

"Yeah, but this is a personal call," I said. "And wipe that grin off your face Kim."

I heard some giggles and a 'shut up' from Kim. I smirked in victory.

"Which phone are you using anyways?" she asked, curiously.

"The military's, why?" I asked.

"Did you ever think that they're recording this call?" Kim yelled, but not as loud as Lisa did earlier.

"Uhh...," I said sweat-dropping. "Would you look at the time. I better go start my exam."

"I'm sending a Major and a Lieutenant Colonel to find our conversation and destroy it," Kim said. "You have to be more careful."

"Bye," I said hanging up.

I walked over to the room where the first part of the exam would take place. I sat next to Ed. Al had to stay outside and wait.

_I__f Kim and Lisa were here to cheer me on, I bet Al wouldn't be so lonely out there. Though her and Lisa might make a hole in the wall just to spy on me._

"I know it's none of my business, but who did you call?" Ed asked.

"My friends. You know the one that's the same height as you and the other that's about an inch shorter than you," I said.

"What do they look like?" Ed asked curious.

"Like this," I said showing Ed the back of my dog tag.

Ed just stared at it for awhile.

"I have no idea who's the same size as me, but what is this?" he asked pointing at the carving.

I sweat-dropped.

"Oh that! It's, Uh...Uh...me and my friend's club's insignia," I said nervously.

_Great job stupid._

I mentally slapped myself over and over again.

"Oh, what was the club?" he asked not noticing the nervousness in my voice.

_Stop asking questions?_

"Alchemy. We had others in the group from other towns and villages near us," I said.

"Oh," he said.

"Okay everyone. Quiet down. We are going to start the first part of the exam now," said an officer.

_Wonder what rank he is?_

When the man passed by me, I smirked.

_He's a Sergeant._

When Ed got his test I heard him curse and say, "This isn't a test, it's a novel."

I snickered.

_Welcome to the big boy leagues._

Right when they said start I started to speed through my exam. I could tell that I was ahead of everyone.

_This is so easy. Though, I do have an advantage…_

By the time there was only five minutes left, I finished. I looked to the side to see that Ed just got to the last few pages. I kicked back and relaxed, earning a glare from the Sergeant.

"Times up!" said the Sergeant.

"Gah!" Ed yelled.

I chuckled and it was hidden under all of the conversations starting. When me and Ed walked out, he looked depressed. He was leaning over, slouching.

"How'd you two do?" Al asked, then he noticed how Ed was acting. "What's with him?"

"He didn't finish his exam," I said smirking.

Then Ed stood up straight and yelled, "Oh yeah! I bet you didn't either! How could you? It's like a freakin' novel!"

"I did finish it. Five minutes before it was over to be precise," I stroked my chin and squinted my eyes.

"How could you? I mean I know the test too and I only got to the last page," he said surprised.

"I told you that I was the best at alchemy in my village," I said shrugging. "You shouldn't worry too much about not finishing. A lot of people didn't finish who were close."

"Is that suppose to make me feel better?" Ed asked.

"Yup," I said, giving him a thumbs up.

* * *

><p><strong>{The next day}<strong>

**Kim's POV-**  
>I was alone in my office signing some papers.<p>

I leaned back in my chair because I just finished.

_Wonder how Leo's doing? I sent the Major and Lieutenant Colonel right after I got off the phone with him and I haven't even heard from them yet._

I sighed just as Leo's lieutenant came in and gave me a report saying how the termination mission was a success. He quickly left as I stamped the report and started to read it. I yawned. I've been having a hard time not falling asleep nowadays. I laid my head down on my desk, putting the report down. I'll just lay down for a bit..._ A_ll of a sudden I started to cough harshly. My throat started to hurt after my coughing fit.

"What the hell," I mumbled, but my voice was scratchy a bit. "I'll go get some water."

I got up and left my office, going towards the cafeteria. I bought a water bottle and chugged the water down.

"Führer Edwards," said some police men, from Lisa's hometown, coming towards me.

"Yes," I said, my voice a little better.

"There's a reported killer near the villages to the west," said one.

"In our territory, or another village or town near our territory?" I asked.

"A town near our territory," said another.

"Looks like were going hunting," I said, stretching.

I saw one of the Majors in my unit walking by, "Major Phillis."

The blonde Major turned around and went to me.

"Yes?!" she asked, saluting.

"Sam, get Colonel Lisa and tell her to bring two of her best men," I said.

"Yes ma'am," she said saluting and running off.

I turned to the policemen, "I'll speak to the elder about recruiting that town."

I turned to leave, but lost balance for a second due to a microsecond feeling of dizziness.

"Are you okay?" asked one of the police officers, holding me steady.

"Yeah, it's nothing serious," I said walking away.

Once I got to the elder's home, I keeled down to him.

"Rise child," he said, motioning me up. I did as told and told him of the possibility of increasing our territory. The elder stroked his beard and looked into the smoke of the fire he had burning. "Yes, do cleanse that town, but heed my warning. Only go after this town and back."

I nodded, "Yes elder."

I bowed and left, off to get ready for the trip.

* * *

><p><strong>Leo's POV-<strong>

I was in a waiting room next to Ed. We were the only kids there. Everyone else was just older then us. I laughed every time I saw a man come out crying.

"Leo Evans," said the person calling the names.

"Yeah?" I said standing up.

"Your turn," said the person, bored.

I walked into the room. It was dark, but I could make out the figures of the people above me sitting down. The only thing I saw clearly was the high chair in the center of the room. It had three legs on it and no back, so I can't lean back on it. Bummer.

"Sit," said one of the voices.

_Fine, just don't rape me._

I sat down.

"Why are you trying to come into the military at such a young age?" asked a loud voice.

"Because I want to," I said plainly like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What is your biggest fear?" asked another while someone was mumbling at how rude my answer was.

"Not dark rooms filled with stranger," I said sarcastically.

"Be respectful," snapped an annoying voice.

"Fine, seeing my friends and family dead in cold blood," I said crossing my arms.

"How do you know so much about alchemy?" asked someone in front of me, who sat in the middle of the room above me.

_Is this their Führer?_

"My best friend introduced it to me long ago. We started learning it and we ended up teaching others. Though she is better at it than me," I said.

"Where are you from?" asked another voice, curious.

"A village," I said plainly.

"Where are you from?" the voice asked again.

"My mom," I said shrugging.

"What did I just say earlier?" yelled the annoying voice.

"I answered your question, didn't I," I said raising a brow.

On the inside I was smirking and laughing at my answers.

_I have such a smart-mouth._

"He's got you there," said another more sly voice.

I heard the annoying guy growl.

"You are free to go now," said the voice in the middle of the room who was stifling in a laugh.

"Peace out!" I yelled jumping off the chair, going out of the room.

I heard laugher and remarks from the annoying guy as I left the room. I walked out smirking widely.

"How'd it go?" Ed asked.

"Pretty well I guess. It was so fun."

"Is there anything I should know?" Ed asked.

"Yeah, there's this annoying guy who finds kids annoying and not respectful in there. I think the Führer's in there too."

"Good to know. What kind of questions did they ask you, so I have an idea of what they're going to ask me even though they ask people different questions."

"They asked me why I wanted to join, where I was from, what my biggest fear was and how I know alchemy," I said, smirking because I was recalling my 'smart' answers as well.

"Okay," said Ed nervously.

"Loosen up Edward. Just talk to them like they're regular people. That's what I did," I said.

"I'll try not to be like you," he said leaving into that poorly lit room.

_To bad, I'm such an awesome guy too._

* * *

><p><strong>{The next day}<strong>

**Kim's POV-**

Sam, Lisa, Lisa's Lieutenant, Lisa's Sergeant, Leo's Warrant Officer, one of Leo's Major's, my Sergeant and I were all on a train going west. We all left last night and will be at our destination by the afternoon.

I sat with Lisa in a compartment. The people we both brought filled the compartment next to us and the one we're currently in.

"I'm so bored!" Lisa complained.

"Well then find something to do," I said, deciphering research notes.

"I'll annoy everyone on the train then," she said getting up, till I hit her in the head with the research notes hard enough to knock her out.

"Or you could sleep," I suggested, nonchalantly as she slowly fell onto her side of the compartment. Our whole group just sighed.

_Why did Doctor Marcoh want me to read all this and decipher it?_

I stared over at the pile of research notes next to me and sighed.

"I should of volunteered myself to go into enemy territory. I bet Leo's having fun," I said out loud, looking out the window.

* * *

><p><strong>Leo's POV-<strong>

Ed and I were heading to the training room where the last parting the exam would take place. Ed pointed his weapon at the Führer's throat and I laughed, wishing I was watching that when he told me what he did. Then it was my turn.

"Don't chicken out," Ed mocked.

"I wouldn't. I got his far haven't I," I said winking.

When I got inside, I saw military officers of high ranks in the room, and in the middle was the Führer.

"We will get you some chalk," said the man with a sly voice, jet black hair and charcoal eyes.

"No need," I held my hand up, not accepting.

"Your funeral," he mumbled as he stepped back.

"What will you do?" asked the Führer.

_Why does the Führer have an eye patch? Is he part pirate or something? His uniform looks a bit like a dress. Haha._

"Just wait and you'll see," I replied.

Everyone quieted down and I closed my eyes.

_Feel the flame of my heart, soul, mind and body. I control the flame. The flame doesn't control me…_

I opened my eyes and clapped my hands. I smashed them onto the ground and fire came up from the ground as if it were one of the many ideas of what hell looked like. I stood straight and snapped my fingers on both hands a few times. I stopped and jumped in front of the Führer, only to be met with two blades protecting him.

I heard someone, who was on a rock pedestal they made, say, "It's the Japanese character for fire."

"How'd I do?" I asked smirking.

"You'll find out later," said the Führer smiling down at me.

_I really think that I'll grow to find that smile very wrong._

I walked out of the room as everyone was trying to put out the fire.

"How'd you do?" Ed asked.

"Good," I stated.

* * *

><p><strong>Yo! Review. =D<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Another edit. I'm so busy and lazy now-a-days. Between clubs, community service, school(homework), personal life, and fanfictions.**

* * *

><p><strong>{The next day}<strong>

**Kim's POV-**

My team and I arrived at a lucky time, the murderer, who turned out to of had colleagues, seemed to have ran into us. This made tracking him(them) down more easy, which means we can leave faster. I spoke with the head honcho of this town and we made peace, allowing them the choice to come over to the real "winning" side. Just right now, the town is signing a treaty to be loyal to our government only.

"Thank you again for saving us," said the head honcho.

"It's no big," I smiled.

"You are a much better military than the other one."

"I know we are," I smiled proudly. "Our military was born from the freedom we all wanted so badly."

"You are the youngest Führer I've ever seen. How old are you?" he asked curiously, not believing I was truly the boss.

"Eleven," I replied.

"So young," the people gasped, overhearing our conversation.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." ^^"

"If some of our people wish to become apart of your military, we'll send them to your base," head honcho said, bowing.

"Okay, are they any other towns or villages near here that you'd like us to ask to join us before we take our leave?" I asked, thinking that I'd just be better to get all the places we can while we're here.

"Yes. There is a town north from us that I want you to free from their devilish grasps," he said, clenching his fists.

"We're on it," I saluted, nearly losing my balence.

_Ugh, I feel so tired... Am I forgetting something... Oh well, must not be that important. I should take a nap and some couch drops before I sleep..._

* * *

><p><strong>{Two days later}<strong>

**Leo's POV-**

Ed and I were called into Colonel Roy Mustang's office. Ed went in first and came out with a pocket watch and a cocky-ass grin.

"I passed," he smirked.

"And you doubted yourself," I said smugly.

"Let's see if you pass," Ed said grinning like it was 100%, hell 101% unlikely, just as I opened the door to the officer's office.

_So I get to meet the Flame Alchemist. Finally._

When I walked in, I gotta say that I felt stupid. The guy who offered to get me some chalk was the Flame Alchemist. I should of known! I stood there with my mouth opened in surprise.

"Hello you too," he said smirking.

"We haven't met yet. I'm Colonel Roy Mustang, The Flame Alchemist," he said standing up with his hands behind his back.

"I'm Ge-I mean Leo Evans," I said correcting myself.

_I'm too goddamn use to using my title._

Roy rose a brow, but then shook off my mistake.

"I'm here to say that you passed."

"Yes. I knew it!" I cheered, making a "yes" motion.

"How'd you know?" Roy asked raising a brow, curious.

_Me and my big mouth. ^^"_

"Oh, my friends told me I would because of my skill," I said nervously.

_I knew I was going to make it because I'm a fucking General._

"Oh," he said, buying my excuse, pushing a tan folder to me. "Congratulations. You are now a dog of the military."

"Blaze Alchemist?" I questioned reading over the folder.

"Yeah, as in fire. What you don't like it?" Roy asked.

"Blaze sounds like a girl's name and me and my friends thought that I'd get the title Ember," I said, using my hands to emphasize my idea.

"Ember? That sounds good too," Roy said thinking about it. "I'll talk to the Führer about it. Us fire alchemists must stick together after all."

"Yea..h."

Then Roy tossed me a pocket watch, which I caught, "There's your watch."

"Cool!"

_I have two now! I should start making a collection._

"Now how did you perform without a circle," asked Roy, sitting back down, folding his hand under his chin.

"I have one. It's engraved on my necklace," I said, nervously again.

"Oh, you're dismissed."

_He doesn't know anything...right? Shit, I'll be fucked if I let something slip._

"Bye."

When I got out the door Ed asked, "Did you pass?"

"Yeah, I told you I would," I grinned, holding up my watch.

"What's your title?" he asked, hiding his shock.

"What's yours?" I asked.

"Fullmetal."

"Fullmetal," I said seeing how it sounded coming from me. "I get it. It's because you have an automail arm and leg."

"They don't know about my arm and leg, except for the Colonel and his Lieutenant," said Ed rolling his eyes.

_Oh duh!_

"Maybe I should ask my friends to come over to celebrate this momentous event," I said thinking it over.

_It would be nice to see them again._

"You should, so I could meet them," said Ed, folding his arms. He looked like he was moping a bit about me also being accepted.

"You just want to see someone closer to your height so you wouldn't feel so bad about your height," I pointed out nonchalantly.

"Shut up!" Ed yelled as we both went to Ed's hotel room to tell Al the great news.

I went to the phone in their kitchen while Ed and Al were having a loud conversation about his accomplishment and how they're one step closer to achieving their long-term goal. I dialed the number for the rebel military.

**RING...RING...RING...RING...RING...RING...RING**

"Name?" said the receptionist who sounded a bit down.

"General Leo Evans," I whispered, eyeballing the two Elrics, who looked at me with curious eyes.

"Who are you trying to call General?" she asked as the Elrics turned away, back to their mini celebration.

_I like how they don't know if it's really me. They have no security whatsoever._

"Kimberly Edwards," I said, not wanting to say Führer Edwards in front of them.

Ed turned around and stared at me upon hearing his name, causing me to just now realize something.

_Kim's last name is the first name of him, but without the 's'. How'd I just now realize this now? It's been right in front of me the whole time!_

"I'm sorry...she's...she's..." I heard the receptionist say, crying now.

"She's what? What happened to her?" I almost yelled, worried, causing the Elrics to look at me worriedly.

"She's...badly injured from her mission. Her team was hit with a surprise attack by a major group of bandits and she got badly injured," she said crying some more.

"Is she going to be alright?"

"No one knows. The doctors reported that she has had a disease that seems to have been growing more and more for the past few days now. They don't know if they still have time to cure it. They're trying their best...so they say..."

My eyes widened, tears threatening to fall. I clutched the phone tightly. Ed and Al made their way to me to see what was up.

_I should have never left…_

"Transfer me to Lisa Madison then," I said, speaking without any emotion.

"Very well..."

"Hello?" I heard Lisa's hoarse voice say.

_She must have been crying too much._

"I heard..." I said sadly.

"It's scary Leo. Every time I visit her in the hospital, she's always in a separate room, of which has a window where you could see what's happening. Doctors in protective suits have to hold her down every time she tries to break free. Her disease is making her hurt Leo... It reopens her wounds because of the pain it gives her and she has to thrash her arms, legs, and body around because it seems to make that pain lessen a bit, but all that moving reopens her wounds…I hear her screams. Every night I stand in the hallway of the hospital and sit down crying into my knees because of the pain she's in. Her screams make me so sad...and what hurts the most…is that I can't help her," she said.

"I'm coming over then."

"No! You have to finish your mission there, as much as I want you here...you just have to finish your mission. If she does...then you have to fulfill her last order to you. I'll-I'll call someone to help," she said crying again.

"I understand...I have a message for her."

"I'll make sure it gets to her," she sniffed.

"Tell her that I made it and that they named me Blaze. I'm sure she'll get a kick out of that," I grinned as tears fell from my eyes.

"I'm sure she will," she said trying her best to laugh.

"I'll call you later...bye," I hung up.

Right when I hung up, I went to a corner and started to silently cry. The Elrics decided not to approach me in this state and just left me alone.

_Kim is the kind of person that needs people who care about her to cry over her. If no one else won't then Lisa and me will. She's the whole reason any of this was possible. Please...don't die…_

* * *

><p><strong>{Meanwhile...}<strong>

**Lisa's POV-**

When Leo hung up, I put the phone down and went back into my depressed state in my chair. I have to do something for her...but what?

_Maybe I could make her feel better by using my water..._

I got up, passing a misplaced bloody uniform, heading to the hospital. On my way there, I bumped into a tall man with golden-blonde hair with matching golden and glasses. He was carrying a brown suitcase.

"Sorry," I bowed.

"No it was my fault," the man said, looking at my appearance. "You work for the military here?"

"Yeah."

"I'm here to see the Führer."

My face darkened in a sad way, looking down a bit. "She's ill at the moment. We don't know if she'll make it."

"I can help."

"Really?" I said surprised and happy, putting my head back up.

"I can try," he said. "Show her to me."

"Follow me!" I said grabbing his wrist, pulling, more like dragging, him to the hospital.

When I brought him to the room where she was being held at-at the moment-there were tubes almost everywhere and a mask over her mouth. She was sweating a lot, breathing heavily. Buckles were holding down her body, to make sure she doesn't move around as much as possible.

**BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP... .BEEP...BEEP**

"Here she is," I said sadly.

"She has a disease?" he asked, examining her.

**BEEP.. ...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP... ...BEEP**

"Yeah. She didn't tell anyone about it though... She most likely didn't know. We only found out because she got injured in a surprise attack and passed out rather strangely... The doctors said that they're trying the best they can to save her, but it could be too late for her already..."

"Just like her..." he mumbled, placing a hand over Kim's forehead, looking at the doctors evaluations.

I didn't ask who he was referring to because I had to worry about Kim.

"Can you save her?" I asked, desperately.

"Let me try," he said putting his suitcase down now, putting his hands on Kim's stomach. His hands glowed yellow.

"I see..." I heard him mumble. "So this is the cause..."

**BEEP...BEEP.. . ...BEEP... **

The light increased and intensified to the point where it became blinding and I had to cover my eyes. When the light faded, I opened my eyes and saw the man taking his hands off her and her heart rate and breathing on the machine was normal.

"You saved her..." I said, gratefully. "Thank you."

"It's no big deal. Her disease was similar to that of my wife's. Almost…" he said, sadly.

"Your wife must be very kind and beautiful because Kim is. That's why Kim's Führer. She is also serious and mature when she needs to be so people would take her seriously."

"She died… From disease..."

"I'm sorry for saying that," I said, mentally slapping myself for being rude.

"Don't be. At least I managed to save her before she died."

"When she gets issued out of the hospital, you must meet her and ask her for whatever you came here to see her for."

"Thank you."

"By the way, what's your name?"

"Van Hohenheim."

I smiled, "I'm Colonel Lisa Madison. Also known as the Aqua Alchemist."

* * *

><p><strong>Leo's POV-<strong>

I was crying in the corner for quite some time now. If I was watching myself cry right now, I'd be slapping myself till I finally stopped crying. Al attempted to find out what happened.

"What happened Leo?" he asked.

"My best friend is in the hospital...They don't know if she'll make it..."

"What happened?" Al asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Well I was told that she was ambushed and when they got her to the hospital, the doctors found out that she had a disease and that it has been growing there for awhile. My friend told me that she thrashed around from the pain and screamed every night. When she thrashed around, she reopened her wounds every time," I clutched my arms tightly, imagining how terrifying it must be,

"I hope she makes it. That's how mine and Ed's mom died, from disease."

That just got me more worried and sad.

Not helping Al...

"I just made it worst. Didn't I," he said. ^^"

I nodded.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"It's okay...I think," I said looking around. "Where's Ed?"

"I believe he's showering," Al said.

"Okay," I said looking down at my new pocket watch. "Do you have anything I can use to carve with?"

"No," he said.

I sighed and said, "It's okay. I'll just carve my pocket watch another time."

"I'm going to the lobby to make a call to someone," Al said leaving the hotel room.

I got up and stretched when he left.

_I wish I can be by Kim and Lisa's side right now, but I can't…_

I go over to the couch, sitting down, sighing as Ed emerges out of the bathroom.

"Where's Al?" he asked, drying his hair.

"He said that he was going to make a call downstairs in the lobby."

"He's probably going to tell Winry and Granny that I passed."

"Yeah… Your mechanics right?" I asked remembering when Al and him told me before while out at lunch one time."Yup."

Ed dressed up as I played with my new watch to take my mind off of Kim's condition.

"I overheard your conversation with Al…" Ed said.

"Oh."

"Where do you even live?"

"In a village southeast from here."

"Me too, except I don't live in a village."

"Where do you live?" I asked turning around to look at him.

"Resembool."

"I've seen that on the map. Never been there though," I said turning back around, uninterested.

"Oh," Ed said sitting down next to me in sweatpants and a tank-top.

"I should be heading back to my hotel," I got up.

"Wait, I have to ask you something," Ed said.

"What?"

"Do you want to come with Al and me to Resembool? We're going to visit Winry and Granny."

"Sure. Why not," I said going to the door. "When?"

"Tomorrow, Al and I will come by your hotel."

"See you then," I said leaving, not saying any remarks because I wasn't in the mood.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so that was the end of this chapter. I'll try to update when I get the time I swear.<strong>

**Awww, Leo has a sensitive side...that'll go when he enters puberty more.**

**Review. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**As you readers, who have been here since the beginning, are noticing, the chapters look different now. Well that's because I edited/added to them and pushed chapters together.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

I opened my eyes slowly, bright colors of white blinding me.

_Where am I?_

My eyes hurt, so I blinked a few times, allowing my vision to clear.

_A hospital?_

I noticed the breathing mask on me and I took it off, sitting up. I look around the room I was in, at the window that was in the room, and then at myself.

_What exactly happened?_

A doctor passed by the window, but walked back once he noticed me sitting up. I was questioned and tested for awhile before they gave me a wheelchair and allowed me to leave. They all seemed shocked at something, but I couldn't tell what exactly. I was in regular clothes now: a white spaghetti strap with a red spaghetti strap over it. I wore a black miniskirt and white vans as well. My hair was tied up in a cute, high ponytail. I wheeled myself to HQ. It was nighttime really. I got a lot of stares and cheers on the way. Weirdos. When I got to my office, I saw Lisa sitting in my chair, doing my paperwork.

"Aw, thank you for doing my paperwork for me," I grinned.

Lisa looked up, her face lightening up. "Kim!" she yelled, running to me, pulling me into a death hug.

"Nice to see you too. Now let me go," I winced slightly.

"Sorry," she apologized, letting me go.

Lisa wheeled me over to my desk as she sat down in my chair again.

"So, what happened while I was out?," I asked.

"Leo passed and his title is the Blaze Alchemist!," Lisa yelled, laughing.

"Blaze? I made a better name than that!," I said, laughing along with her.

When we both calmed down, I asked aloud, "I wonder how he's doing now?"

"He's probably sleeping. It's nighttime."

"Can we visit him?"

"Maybe some other time. We have to see if you really are okay. You were hurt pretty badly. And you were sick too!"

"Okay…"

_You're taking the fun out of everything…_

* * *

><p><strong>{The next day}<strong>

**Leo's POV-**

I got my stuff packed just was there was a knock at the door. I opened it and it was Ed and Al.

"Yo, I'll just get my suitcase and we can leave," I said, grabbing it.

"Okay," said Al.

After we got our tickets, we loaded onto the train. I found an empty compartment and went on in. Ed sat next to me at the window seat and Al sat in front of us.

I swear, there was at least three hours before we arrived in Resembool. I seriously thought it'd be longer. Al went off somewhere, so it was just Ed and me. Kim and Lisa were still on my mind.

"Soo…what are your best friend's names?," Ed asked.

"Kimberly and Lisa," I said.

"Oh," said Ed, grinning devilishly.

Kim's words to me continuously played through my head, "_Don't go gay on me then."_

"A girlfriend?," I head Ed say.

"What?," I asked.

_Huh? Sorry, I wasn't paying attention._

"A guy like you must have a girlfriend," Ed said, still grinning devilishly.

I started laughing, slapping my thigh, "I never really had much time for relationships nor did I ever find someone I liked like that."

"Oh," he said bored, not amused by my actions.

_I wasn't made to be your clown I guess._

When we arrived, we headed to the Rockbell's home where I found out they lived. I met Winry, Den and Granny Pinako. They all stared at me weirdly, well not Den and Winry, but Pinako was, intently might I add. I befriended Winry pretty fast once I saw how amazing she was at my favorite game. Did I mention she also plays the game? I thought only I did. You want to know what game it is? Well, it's whack-an-idiot. It felt like Ed as complaining ever since we got here.

When it was nighttime, I went upstairs to bed because it was late and everyone was already in bed.

* * *

><p><strong>{The next day}<strong>

It was nighttime and everyone was outside in front of Ed and Al's house. Ed had a torch in his hand. He was setting his house on fire. He told me this morning that he was doing it because if he does, then there was no turning back from the path he and his brother have chosen.

Only Winry was crying though. Ed smiled at her as I just watched as the flames danced wildly with the wind, burning down the house that held so many precious memories. I put a reassuring hand on Winry's shoulder, causing her to cry more. She was crying for everyone... I watched the windows break, the tree next to their house burn down, the swing's rope breaking. It was like a giant bonfire for a festival. All that was left in the end was debris and ashes.

_This was a dumb decision Edward... You're just running from the truth. Running from the sin you and your brother have committed there. This isn't a symbol of freedom, you're still chained just like everyone else. This is a symbol of stupidity. You say you loved your mother, then why burn down the precious memories of her. Over time, the hurt does goes away...at least you still have your brother, you aren't alone in this world…not like her…_

* * *

><p><strong>{Flashback}<strong>

I was eight at the time when I found out. We were just out taking a walk together and I was talking about how annoying my parents could be sometimes.

"Where are you parents Kimmy?" I asked the little seven year old who was quietly holding my shirt.

"... In a better place..." the girl replied as I put my arms behind my head.

"They live in a rich neighborhood or something?" She shook her head. "Then what?" She pointed up, her face full of sadness and loneliness. "They live up there?" She nodded. I didn't understand at first and she noticed that.

She decided to speak up as we stopped our walk. "They're...dead..."

My eyes widened.

_I'm such an asshole..._

"H-How," I stuttered, feeling terrible for going on and on about my parents in front of her.

She looked down with hatred. "_Them_." She said it as if there was venom in her mouth._  
><em>

_She must mean Amestris..._

I stared down at her as I started to see her body shaking. A lonely vibe emitting off of her. I sighed and grabbed her, taking her by surprise. I hugged her tightly to me. "I'll never let them hurt you. Ok? I'll protect you and by on your side the whole way. You won't be lonely anymore..." Nothing was said for a long while. Kim seemed to be thinking, contemplating on whether or not she should trust my words.

She held out her pinkie to me. "Swear your life that you won't ever leave me..."

I smiled softly down at her, hooking my pinkie with her tiny one. "I swear."

She looked as if a weight has been momentarily lifted off her shoulders as we continued out walk. She looked more lively and happy, chatting with me on everything, but family.

**{End of flashback}**

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>  
>It's been awhile since I last heard from Leo. About a year really. I actually started to miss the fella.<p>

Hohenheim and I were in my office, talking normally as we usually did nowadays since my release from the hospital.

"Your worried about someone," he said sipping his tea.

"Is it that obvious?," I asked as I also took a sip of my own, sweat-dropping.

"Very. Want to talk to me about it?"

"Sure, you see. I sent my General Leo to Central to infiltrate the military and find out what's going on there. Last I heard, he got in. I haven't heard from him in about a year or something like that."

"What's going on there, huh... I can tell you."

"Really?"

_I wouldn't think him of all people, would know._

"Yes, you seem very reliable."

_What's that suppose to mean?_

"I am a Führer," I pointed out.

"So you are. A very young one at that," he laughed. "Anyways, there are these things called homunculi there."

"Those are myths." I waved off what he said, not believing it till I see it for myself.

"No, they're as real as you and me."

"I guess Leo's mission is done then," I mumbled, taking his word for it. "Now I just have to reach him somehow."

"Go visit him."

"Good idea, I'll take Lisa with me," I said getting up with purpose. "We'll leave at nightfall. You wanna come?"

"No thanks. I'd rather stay and investigate here."

I sweat-dropped, "You sound so suspicious. As long as you don't give our information to our enemy though, or fight against us, it's ok."

He waved me off, walking out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>{Nightfall}<strong>  
>Lisa and I were at the train station, just loading into the train.<p>

"How many days till we get there?," she asked.

"Five," I said going to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>{Five days later}<strong>  
>When Lisa and I got off the train, it was already in the afternoon. We checked into a hotel and started to walk around in warm winter clothes since it was already winter. Which means SNOW! We were walking confidently around. We ended up walking by the gates of the HQ in Central.<p>

I glared at it and scoffed, "Enemy territory."

I looked over at Lisa, who was looking at a poster that was on the wall. I looked at it to.

"It's a masquerade ball tonight," she said happily. "Can we go?"

"We shouldn't waste time."

"But all the state alchemists are going. It says so on this poster. Leo's one, so we'll be able to find him."

_She was basically begging to go wasn't she._

"That's a good idea. It shouldn't be too hard to spot that red head."

_She does have a good point about going though..._

We both went shopping for dresses and then went back to our hotel room to change. Lisa got a hot pink dress that went to her mid-thighs and had a white bow on the waist. She also got a pink and white butterfly mask for her eyes. I got a black dress that went to my mid-thighs and had a red wrap on the waist. I got a black and white mask that was just some sort of shape. Both dresses had straps. She got silver slip-ons and I got black ones. Her hair was up in a bun with some of her bangs out on the right. My hair was down and curled.

We both walked out into the cold Central night with our warm coats. We went to the ballroom the military owned for some occasions. It wasn't hard to find, it shinned like the the Forth of July. We walked right in with a crowd of people. There was a lot of people and this place was huge. We were both walking down the steps amazed as a man took out coats. I was so amazed that I didn't see where I was going and I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Sorry," I said bowing to the person I knocked into.

The charcoal color eyed man turned to me and smiled like a player. I can tell by the cocky smile. I hate players.

"It's okay. Are you two lovely ladies looking for someone?," he asked.

"Yeah," said Lisa giggling.

"Maybe I can help you. I am a Colonel after all," he winked.

I rose my brow at him, smiling. "Isn't this ball suppose to based on having hidden identities?"

"Oops, I ruined the illusion of this whole ball then. Might as well tell you who I am now. I am Roy Mustang," he said grabbing me and Lisa's hands, kissing the back of them. "And who are you beautiful maidens?"

"Lisa Madison," she giggled.

"Kimberly Edwards," I grinned.

_It's not like they can trace us or anything. Wait! Isn't he the Flame Alchemist here._

I smirked.

_Interesting..._

"Edwards..." Roy said. "Interesting last name."

"Thanks," I winked.

* * *

><p><strong>Leo's POV-<strong>

When we arrived, a random Colonel told us to go check in with the Führer's assistant, so we broke away from Al since he wasn't military personnel. Al went looking for someone he knew. I was wearing a red and black mask and suit. Ed had a black and yellow mask and a plain white and black suit. Al just had a bow tie on.

"I can't believe that that Colonel bastard said we had to go here. We're "required" he says," I said, rolling me eyes, pissed.

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

Roy was walking in front of us as we followed him to look for Leo. He didn't even know who we were looking for.

"How old are you two anyways?," he asked.

He probably wants to ask us out.

"Eleven," said Lisa cheerfully.

"Twelve," I said playing with my pocket watch, which was in my purse

He led us to a person in armor.

"Hello Alphonse," he said.

"Hi Colonel," he replied.

"Girls, this is Alphonse Elric. He's twelve."

Both mine and Lisa's jaw dropped. Roy then left.

"I'm eleven," said Lisa as we both snapped out of it.

"I'm twelve like you," I said.

"Wow. That's great," he said. "Nice dresses."

"Thank you," Lisa and I both said.

"We're actually looking for someone. Do you think you can help us?," I asked with my hand still in my purse.

"Sure," Al said. "What do they look like?"

"Just look for golden eyes."

"Okay," he said as the three of us were going toward the people who were slow dancing.

Then that's where I saw it. I stopped, causing Lisa and Al looked at me confused. I pointed and in the distance was a dessert table. Lisa and I shared a look and we ran off towards it.

* * *

><p><strong>Leo's POV-<strong>

After Ed and I checked in, we went looking for Al.

"Nice party eh," I said, elbowing Ed.

"Quit it," he snapped at me.

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

_Where is he?!_

"What's wrong?," asked Lisa as we were sitting at a table with Al, the table was full of sweets.

"Just thinking about hot head," I replied, taking a bit out of one of the many slices of cake.

"About how he maybe was arrested for disrespecting higher ups here?," she asked, eating cookies.

"No, that I may have jinxed the whole '"go gay on us" thing," I said it like it was so obvious.

"Psh, yeah right," Lisa said, rolling her eyes.

Al sat there, listening, so confused. Lisa and me smiled at each other as a slow song was played and a lot of guys took their seats, most not knowing how to dance, or most not finding a female partner.

"Let's," I said.

"Dance," Lisa finished as we each went to one side of Al and linked elbows with him.

"U-Uh," Al nervously said as we both dragged him to the dance floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Leo's POV-<strong>

Somehow, Ed and me got stuck in this dance for a slow song where girls all choose a guy. Some girl grabbed me from behind and pulled me away from Ed.

"Save me!," I yelled.

"No, what if she decides to choose me!," Ed yelled back.

"They wouldn't choose you while I'm here!," I yelled back, basically saying that I was better looking than him.

_That made him mad. Hahaha._

Over time I knew and traveled with Al and him, I got to know them better...and their secret...their sin.

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

"Aww, it looks like only one of us can be your partner Alphonse," I winked.

"I'll be your partner," said Lisa to Alphonse.

"I'll just dance with...," I looked around and saw a blond guy trying to get out of this crowd of boys and girls. "That guy." I pointed as I said that.

I maneuvered around the crowd and grabbed his hand right before he could get out, causing him to turn around surprised.

"Dance with me...please?," I asked, my eyes softening, looking down so he'd have a higher chance of accepting...or so I read in books.

He looked like he would try anything to get away. Heck, he looked like he'd be rude to girls, but what he said had surprised me, "Sure."

"T-Thank you," I said as we walked into the crowd more, finding a good place that wasn't too crowded. He put his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck as the song was playing in the background. We started moving, just swaying back and forth, side to aide and around.

I got to say, he was a gentlemen, I could hear silent remarks from women, threatening their partner not to touch their ass. I couldn't help but chuckle softly. The boy I was dancing with noticed and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Ed's POV-<strong>

"Step on my foot and I'll make sure you'll die tonight," a girl hissed.

I looked at the direction I heard the girl from and saw the male to be none other than the Colonel bastard. I looked at the girl in my arms, most likely laughing at the remarks women were making. After seeing and hearing what I saw, I joined in with her quiet laughter.

"Having fun now?," she whispered into my ear.

I scoffed, looking in the bastard's direction.

She looked and whispered, "That's the Flame Alchemist, I met him with my friend on our way in. His impression was of a gentlemen."

"Him? He's more-"

"You didn't let me finish, from what I've gathered, the Flame Alchemist, Colonel Roy Mustang is a player. He doesn't do his paperwork a lot of times. Oh, and he loves miniskirts."

I was a bit surprised at what she said...and maybe a bit creeped out.

"You sound like you're a spy getting information on your enemy or something," I said, with a sweat-drop.

She looked a bit stunned, but quickly smiled and laughed.

"Aww," everyone whined as the music went off and a mic came on.

Everyone looked to the front where the Führer was with the mic.

"Thank you all for coming. For everyone's entertainment, let's all head outside and those who want to fight me step up," he said joyfully.

Everyone around us started flooding their way outside, wanting to see who'd dare get this free chance to fight with their leader. I caught sight of a certain dumb ass redhead alone, and walked off to give him a piece of my mind. Someone did choose me. Haha!

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

_I look away for one second and that blond guy runs away! He could of at least said something! Ugh, stupid guys. They're all the same aren't they! Oh well, I have more fun things to do anyways. Now, where's Lisa..._

I stomped the opposite way people were going because crowds just make finding people harder.

"Lisa!," I yelled, trying to contact her.

I yelled multiple times before I saw Lisa dragging Al with her to me.

"Present!," she chimed. I pointed at Al, and shot Lisa a questioning look, wondering why she decided to drag him along with her. "Ah! I thought that maybe he could help us. He told me his brother is in the military."

I nodded, "I see."

Al was just keeping quiet, listening to our conversation.

Lisa was straightening out her dress as she said, "Soooooo, how do you feel about-"

"No," I said plainly, crossing my arms.

"But, but, but, why?"

"It's too risky."

"This is a one in a million chance of a lifetime!"

_Twitch._

"I'm sure he'd let both of us go at him since we're both ladies and you know how men think they're superior to us."

_Twitch._

"Plus, we can end this quicker than we planned it."

_Twitch._

"We could even maybe become famous!"

_Twitch._

"We'll be r-"

_I can't take it anymore!_

I balled my fists and side-kicked Lisa off into a wall. Eh, she'll be fine.

"We have a mission you know! We didn't plan to fight him! What if something goes wrong huh?! We'd be putting everyone at risk!," I yelled as Lisa got up.

"Stop this!," I heard Al yell as he went between Lisa and me with his arms out. "You two shouldn't be fighting!"

I relaxed, sighing as I know he's right. He put his arms down and went over to Lisa to see if she's okay. Of course she was, we just has some bruises.

"It's okay Alphonse, I'm use to this kind of abuse," Lisa said, smiling.

"Kim abuses you!?," Al asked shocked.

I grew a vein and snapped, "That's Kimberly to you!"

Lisa got all dramatic and held a handkerchief to her eye, "Yes, you see we're in an abusive relationship. Kimmy doesn't want me to breakup with her, so she resorts to violence to make me stay."

I bonked Lisa on the head with my purse, "You make it sounds like we're lesbians. Stop it, or people will get the wrong idea."

"But, but, but, but. I love you!"

"I hate you."

She stared crying, "Wahhh! You're so mean!"

I sighed, "I'm sorry. You know I love you, but no so much that I'd date you."

"I know," she said like she was never crying or even hurt in anyway. Just mutual. Geez, this girl.

Al looked so confused on what's happening right now. Hmm, now that I think of it, he's been here the whole time...

I looked at Lisa and said, "We should explain Alphonse."

"Please do. You both seem very different from before when we met," he said.

"Well people can't always be cheery!," I defended.

Lisa jabs her thumb in my direction and plainly says, "She's bipolar."

I hit her upside the head and cross my arms as she kneels down, holding her head, "I'm not bipolar. People can me nice, mean, bitter, friendly, weird, or anything. It depends on their mood, sometimes."

"Did you have to explain that with my head," Lisa complained.

I ignored her, "Alphonse, you see. Ever since Lisa and I were little, we've wanted to fight the Führer. We want to see if he really is fit to be running this country."

Lisa nodded.

"Oh! That explains earlier," Al said, looking satisfied with my explanation.

"We should head out now. Did you find who we were looking for Al?," I asked as we went to collect me and Lisa's coats.

"No, not yet...," he said sadly.

"Don't worry about it, we'll find him," I smiled.

We got outside just in time to see a man go flying off somewhere.

"That's twenty-nine to zero! Who will next step up to fight the Führer?," a voice announced.

_What idiot would go against him with that many wins already?_

"I'll do it!," someone called out.

_Oh, we have a winner._

* * *

><p><strong>Leo's POV-<strong>

"That's twenty-nine to zero! Who will next step up to fight the Führer?," a voice announced.

I grinned and turned to my short little friend, "Hey, I think I have a very good chance with twenty-nine to zero."

"Idiot, you have a death wish!," he snapped.

"I just want to impress all the ladies by putting up a better fight than those chumps," I winked.

"You're too busy to even be dating women. Remember?," he said mockingly.

I rubbed my head where Ed hit me earlier, "Maybe."

"May-"

"I'll do it!," I yelled, cheerfully raising my hand.

Ed stared at me like I was a dead man. It was my choice anyways.

"Ah! Another victim- I mean volunteer!," the voice announced.

"What? Nothing positive to say to me?," I grinned, tossing my mask and tux jacket at Edward. Or should I say, coat rack.

I rolled up my sleeves and loosened my tie. I headed into the makeshift battleground. I stared at the Führer standing before me with his hands behind his back with that usual cheery expression.

"ONE! TWO! THREE!...GOOOO!," the voice announced as a gun shot was heard.

_No turning back now._

I clapped my hands and fire appeared on them. I waited awhile, waiting to see if the Führer would make a move. He didn't.

_Guess I'll make the first move._

I lunged forward, trying a flaming swing at the Führer, he easily dodged as expected.

"Let's see how you take this!," I yelled running to him, throwing fireballs and swinging punches, none being able to successfully land a hit on him.

I made a quick change to do a sidekick. He caught my foot saying, "Nice try." He pulled my leg toward him and punched me away in the gut. I flew off a few feet or so.

"Dammit," I said, getting up, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. "Maybe more juice would work."

I snapped my fingers towards the Führer, as he was busy dodging the flames, I jumped into the night filled air and clapped my hands.

_Feel the flame of my heart, soul, mind and body. I control the flame. The flame doesn't control me… It can never control it's user!_

Fire erupted all around my body as I dived down towards the Führer, hoping to catch him by surprise as he continued to dodge my previous flames.

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

I sniffed the air as the fight seemed to of started.

"I smell fire," I said to no one in particular.

"What's that smell like?" asked Al.

"Oh uh... I can just tell ok. I've smelled fire before, the scent gets around," I said, embarrassed.

Al chuckled as I turned away, crossing my arms.

"Aww," Lisa said teasingly.

"S-Shut up," I snapped, grabbing their arms. "Let's see who's fighting."

The three of us started pushing through the crowd. At one point, no one would let us through, so I climbed up Alphonse, onto his shoulder for a better look of the fight.

"See anything?," Lisa asked.

"Yeah, I ca-" I stopped, my eyes widening just as a red headed person was flying off from the Führer's punch.

_This is a coincidence right? Please tell me that's not him._

I watched the red head got up. I needed no more proof than what I saw to believe whether or not it was Leo. I can't fool myself into thinking it's not him.

I clenched my fists, gritting my teeth, "That idiot."

"What?," Lisa asked, climbing up to Alphonse's free shoulder. She saw what I saw, an idiot snapping fire from his fingers. "No way..."

Al went up a bit on his foot to see. He looked puzzled.

"You mean Leo?," he questioned.

Lisa stared at Al, shocked that he knew Leo. I hopped off Al's shoulder and roughly pushed my way to the front.

_That idiot. That big idiot. I should of known he would volunteer. He's too full of himself!_

When I managed to get to the front I yelled out of breath, "YOU IDIOT!"

I don't think he heard me... The people near me stared at me as Lisa and Al got to the front as well. Just then Leo's punch made contact with the Führer's sword.

"I didn't even see him take it out," I gasped.

Though, I wasn't paying much attention to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Leo's POV-<strong>

_More, I need more power!_

My flames grew larger, more vivid.

_More!_

**Crack!**

_What's that?_

That's the Führer's sword! It's. It's cracking! I pushed down onto his sword, trying to use gravity to aid me.

**Crack!**

His sword broke in half and I was so close to punching him in his pirate face, but he was able to slightly dodge it. Slightly. I was apparently able to graze his cheek. My flaming fist connected with the ground, creating a crate under me.

"Dammit," I cursed, quickly turning onto my feet to face my opponent to be met with the Führer who had a look of mortal disgust and death. It sent fear into me just by looking at it.

He pulled his arm back, ready to throw a punch into my face. I couldn't move though. It was as if my body was paralyzed with fear.

_Move dammit! Move!_

I shut my eyes, ready to have a fist connected into my face, but it never came. Instead I heard a yell from a voice to familiar. I opened my eyes to see a fist right in front of me, but not touching me.

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

_I can't just stand here and watch this! I've caught my breath long enough!_

"DON'T YOU DARE DIE LEO OR I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!," I nearly screamed, taking off one of my heels, hurling it at a high speed towards the Führer. Everyone seemed to hear me now and they seemed shocked. Maybe because my shoe made contact with the Führer's arm, causing him to stop from completing his attack.

The look on Leo's face was a face I never thought I'd see again... Pure terror.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW PLEASE. IT MAKES THE WORLD GO ROUND.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm rewatching the whole Pokemon series now + those few banned ones! Gotta say, Pikachu was way cuter in the first season and Pokemon was better then...**

**Well, back to the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

I wasn't aiming for the Führer on purpose! I was aiming for Leo. Stupid wind. I ran over to Leo's side and got between the two protectively, so that my face was now close to the Führer's fist.

"Stop this now. We all know you're the winner Führer Bradley. Just end this battle, please," I pleaded, feeling a bit disgusted at what I'm saying to this man.

He looked rather cheery for a man who should be pissed off right now. He let down his arm and bent down to pick up my shoe. He handed it to me and smiled, "Of course. Forgive me for my rudeness. If I had known Blaze had his girlfriend here, I would of held back much more."

I twitched, but held in my irritation, for the sake of sparing Leo's life...for now. "He's not my boyfriend. I don't have one. He's just my best friend."

_I can't say Leo will be safe back home...heh heh heh..._

"Ah, forgive me again," he said, bowing down to me. "He's quite powerful."

I nodded as the Führer walked away. I turned to Leo and put his arm over my shoulder to make sure he doesn't collapse.

"You idiot... I was worried," I said sadly, all anger fleeing from my body.

The look on Leo's face seemed to fade to sadness and guilt, "I'm sorry..."

"It's ok. All that matters is that you're safe now. We should get you to the hospital to make sure you don't have anything wrong with you."

He nodded and we walked over towards Lisa and Al. I handed Leo to Al. It was hard enough for me to hold Leo's weight. He must have gained some weight.

"I never thought I'd see you two in a mask like that," Leo joked painfully.

Lisa smiled, holding Leo's hand. Everyone was staring at us, not that it matters to me. Our mission was complete. We have located out General. We started making our way out of the crowd of people starting to leave. We had to hold onto each other so we wouldn't get separated.

"Al, where's your brother?," I asked once we were a few blocks away from the ballroom.

"I think I lost him. I haven't seen him since we parted ways upon entering the ballroom," he said, a bit worried.

I put a hand on his shoulder and smiled, "Don't worry, I'm sure he's alright."

Al nodded, "Me too..."

* * *

><p><strong>Ed's POV-<strong>

_I can't believe Leo knows the girl I danced with tonight! Nor can I believe she threw her shoe at the Führer. She must have a death wish or something. Gwrrr. Where did they go though?! I lost them and I can't find Al!_

I weaved through the crowd till I got out.

"Fullmetal," said the last person I wanted to see right now.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It seems Alphonse is taking Leo to the hospital," Mustang replied, stoking his chin.

Instead of replying to him, I took off, back into the crowd to get to the exit. The Colonel sighed and told a blonde woman next to him, Riza, to get a car ready.

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

Alphonse, Lisa, and I were waiting in the waiting room of the hospital. I was sitting a few chairs away from the two with my knees to my chest. I took out my pocket watch and stared at the insignia on it. I clenched it, shaking.

_I'm suppose to protect him. I'm the leader... I should have stepped in sooner... Why didn't I sense his presence before?... I guess I'm not strong enough to protect anyone... I don't deserve to lead our military. My family would be disappointed with me right now... I'm just a kid..._

A single teardrop fell upon the phoenix as memories of the encouragement came to me.

_I need to become stronger. I know I can't protect everyone...but I can at least protect the ones I love!_

* * *

><p><strong>Lisa's POV-<strong>

I looked over at Kimberly. I can see she's having a hard time. She doesn't like the idea of us getting hurt. I sighed, taking out my own pocket watch, looking at the time. It's already past midnight. I lost track of how long we've been waiting. It feels like hours. I tucked my watch into my purse and sat back in my seat.

"What was that on your watch?" Al asked, interested.

"Ah! That was a phoenix," I sweat-dropped.

_Shit, I forgot about our situation. What to say. What to say!_

"Did you have that custom made?"

"Y-Yes, I did. Kim has one too."

_He's always around us, I feel bad that we have to lie again to him._

"Is she okay?"

I nodded, "She's just worried."

A doctor walked out of a pair of white doors, "Who came with Leo Evans?" Alphonse and I stood up quickly as Kim made her way to us, looking better than she did in her semi-fetal position. "He's doing fine right now. No broken ribs. Nothing serious. Just a few cuts and bruises."

"Thank god," I said, relieved.

"Can we go see him?," Kim asked, hopeful.

The doctor nodded and told us his room number. We all started running there. We slammed the door open, well I slammed it open, and crowded into the room.

"Hey guys," Leo said nervously.

"You idiot!," Kim yelled, hitting him upside the head.

Leo clutched his head and yelled, "Hey! You shouldn't be attacking injured patients!"

"You aren't that injured...yet," Kim said threateningly, laughing tauntingly.

I sighed. She won't do anything. At least everyone's back to normal. Especially those two.

"Why would you fight the Führer anyway!?," Kim yelled. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"Why not?!," Leo yelled back.

"C-Calm down guys," Al said nervously, trying to stop them from fighting.

"Hothead!," Kim yelled, crossing her arms and turning away from Leo.

"Hey Al," Leo greeted, cheerfully, noticing him.

"Hi," Al replied back.

"I see you have met my stalkers," Leo smiled.

**BAM!**

"We're Leo's friends," I corrected, Kim huffing as Leo's head was in his lap. Kim jabbed her elbow into his skull. It's possible she put in her pent up anger from the fight with the Führer in that attack. I smiled and hugged Leo's form. He hugged me back, scooting closer to me to be more distanced from Kim. "We came here for him."

Kim crossed her arms, looking away, but I caught the blush on her cheeks, "Lisa practically begged me to come and visit you. She missed you a lot. I'm not surprised, you haven't contacted us in about a year."

"I'm sorry Lisa," Leo apologized.

I smiled, shaking my head, giggling, "She came up to me and said we were going to Central. That's an order! I think she missed you more."

Kim flinched, turning around to reveal her embarrassed face, "L-Lisa!"

Leo grinned mischievously, "Oh really now."

We all started laughing at the fuming little Kim.

_So cute!_

* * *

><p><strong>Roy Mustang's POV-<strong>

Upon entering Evans' hospital room, I saw the two ladies I introduced Alphonse to earlier. Everyone in the room was laughing, except for Ms. Edwards who was stomping her foot, denying some claim. I walked further into the room with Riza trailing behind me.

"Glad to see you're fine Evans," I smirked.

Everyone in the room quieted down and looked at me.

"Of course I would be. It's going to take a lot more than this to take me down," he said, grinning like the cocky person he is.

"Over-confident much?," Edwards stated.

Everyone started laughing again as it was Evans' turn to fum.

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

The door burst open and a blond guy ran in yelling, "Al!"

_That's like the third time the door swung open. I hope we won't be kicked out for this._

"Brother!," Al yelled back. I looked at Al's brother, curious to see just who he is.

"Hey! You're the guy who left me without saying anything!," I yelled, pointing accusingly at the blond boy.

_You bastard! You sir have no manners!_

"So, he's your brother Alphonse," Lisa pressed her hands together.

Al nodded as his brother ignored Lisa and I.

_Like I said, no manners._

"Oh, Leo's here. That's right," Al's brother said.

"Hey!," Leo made himself heard. "Glad to know you care about me. I'll overlook the fact that you forgot about me for a second there in my room."

I sighed and went to Lisa, "I'm heading back to the hotel. I'm tired and there's no more reason for us to be with this crowd of people."

She nodded, "I'll catch up to you later, Kim."

I left the room unnoticed, and onto the street just as I was walking past a mini supermarket.

"I might as well get something to eat."

I walked in and bought melon bread. I took off my mask and happily walked down the sidewalk, eating my melon bread. I threw away the wrapper one I finished it and yawned.

"I should get our tickets ready."

**Clank. Clank. Boom.**

"What as that?"

I looked into a nearby alley and saw some garbage bins tipped over and dented.

"The heck?"

I felt a presence behind me and I turned around quickly, hands at the ready to transmute.

"Who's there?"

No one was there. I felt something pull me backwards and smack me behind my neck. Just as I blacked out, I felt someone catch me.

* * *

><p><strong>Leo's POV-<strong>

"Hey, where's Kimmy?," I asked Lisa, looking around the room.

"She went ahead to our hotel," she replied.

"Without saying goodbye?"

"She said she was tired."

"Can I leave this hospital now?"

"The doctor said it's okay for you to leave anytime," said Al.

"Really?," I said happily.

Al nodded.

Roy and Riza left a long time ago and Ed went to get something to eat.

"Leo you should come to our hotel tomorrow morning," Lisa told me, writing down their hotel and room number.

I nodded as Lisa waved at Al and I, leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>NO ONE'S POV-<strong>

A dark figure carried off Kimberly, into the sewers. Talk about nasty.

"She's lighter than I expected," said the figure holding Kim. "Too bad she's an ugly, disgusting human."

The figure came to a door and opened it, walking through to a room full of cages and chimeras all squeaking, chirping, barking, roaring, etc.

"Shut up!," the figure kicked one of the cages, a whimper emitting from it.

The figure continued on and stopped at a door. They kicked it open. It looked like an operating room inside. Kim was placed down on the cold table. As the lights flashed on. The figure was revealed to have weird, green, palm tree-like hair.

"Did you search her yet?," asked a women who walked in from behind.

"I touched her enough. You do it," said the palm tree complained.

"You were assigned this mission."

"Fine," the palm tree grumbled, searching Kim's purse then her body. "Can't find anything."

"Did you get the right girl?"

"Of course I did!"

"Then why can't you find anything?"

"Maybe because she doesn't have anything!"

While those two were bickering, Kim's eyes twitched. Her eyes fluttered open and she groaned, sitting up. The women and palm tree stopped talking and stared at her.

Kim blinked, "Where am I?"

"She woke up Envy!," the women yelled to the palm tree.

"Holy shit, the palm tree is talking!," Kim yelled, freaked out.

"I can see that!," the palm tree named Envy said.

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

_I don't think they're friendly people...or good people for that matter. My gut is telling me to...GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!_

I jumped off the table and headed towards the door.

"Stop her!," yelled the women.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," said Envy, running after me.

I took off my heels, tossing them aside, because they were slowing me down. All sorts of animal sounds were blasting all around me.

"Stop you filthy human!," yelled Envy.

I panicked and clapped my hands, I transmuted away the bars on the closest cage to me and then transmuted them back. I went into the darkness of the cage and hopped that Envy wouldn't find me. I saw him run past the cage, not giving it a second look. I sighed inwardly.

_Why am I here? How did I get here? Where is here? And why do my clothes feel so loose?_

My eyes widened as I felt my around my dress to feel the zipper down. I quickly zipped it back up.

_WHAT DID THEY DO TO ME!?_

A loud growl came from behind me and a strong wind blew my hair forward. I turned around slowly, only to be met with... I don't even know what IT was. It's some sort of creature... Head of a frog, body of a dog, and tail of a lion. It's, uh...what was the name again? A Chimera? Yeah, yeah, a chimera! Does that mean all those other sounds and cages are full of...chimeras? The chimera in front of me looked mighty hungry because he was stepping toward me, ready to bite my head off. I think it's time I got out of here. I ran back to the front of the cage and quickly transmuted the bars away and back, causing the chimera to run into the bars. I took off, not stopping to look back. I went through a door and was met with a disgusting smell.

"A sewer. Yuck!," I grimaced, running through it anyway.

I ran for quite some time, passing many exits, getting lost. I don't even know my way around here, but I have a better chance above than down here. I stopped at a ladder and climbed it, pushing the sewer lid up with all my strength. Once I got out and put the lid back in place, I took a look at my surroundings. Buildings surrounded me; businesses, hotels, restaurants, and stores.

I heard a loud beep, causing me to turn toward the cause of the sound. A car was coming. I barrel-rolled off to the sidewalk as it speed by.

"Dumb ass!," I yelled at the car, raising my fist in the air.

"Kimberly?," I heard a voice ask, surprised.

I turned around to be met with someone taller than me with two golden orbs.

"L-Leo?," I choked out.

Leo stepped more into the street light. He was wearing causal clothes. Before I knew it, Leo took me into his arms, taking in the stench that was stuck on me. He didn't seem to mind the smell.

"Thank god you're safe," he whispered into my hair. "Lisa called me and said that you weren't at the hotel. So I went looking for you while she stayed at your hotel just in case you came. We assumed you got lost, well I did. Lisa assumed the worst."

"L-" he cut me off.

"I was so worried about you," he said, holding me tighter. "Where were you?"

"I'm not exactly sure...," I said as he stopped holding me to get a good look at me. "Some sort of place underground where the sewers were. There were these two people and tons of chimeras. And, and, and, my clothes! Ah! I don't know if they did anything to me! They sneaked up on me and knocked me out! My clothes are all loose, does that mean they rapped me? Maybe they experimented on me! What if they're trying to turn me into a chimera!? Though only the back of my neck hurts...where they knocked me out!"

Leo looked lost. "Calm down Kim, if someone is after you, it isn't safe for you to be out at night like this. Come on, my hotel is right over there," he said, grabbing my arm, pulling me to his hotel. When we got into Leo's hotel room, he went into the bedroom and came out, tossing me come clothes. "Take a shower. You're filthy and you really stink right now."

Leo plugged his nose jokingly as I caught the clothes.

I glared at him, "Says the guy who took in my scent earlier." I stomped into the bathroom and shut the door. I put the clothes on the toilet seat as I stripped down and stepped into the shower.

* * *

><p><strong>Leo's POV-<strong>

I called Lisa and told her the whole situation, from what I understand, and she understood. I sat on the couch sighing.

"I can't believe I forgot about contacting them till now. What have I been doing?"

I look back on all those times I almost called them, but something always got in the way. Whether it was the Elric brothers, Mustang, his unit, or a mission. I'm surprised they didn't beat me up or make me do something for them to make up for it. Oh man, I better not be jinxing myself. The shower stop.

"I guess she's done now."

I heard the door open and I turned to see Kim drying her hair with a towel, wearing one of my t-shirts and socks. It looked huge on her.

"Your shorts don't fit me, they keep falling down," she complained just as there was a knock at the door.

I went to the door as Kim went back into the bathroom. I opened it to see Edward. I looked at him plainly, "Oh, it's just you."

Ed pushed me out of the way and walked in, in his usual boring black attire, "Did you find your friend?"

I closed the door and said, "Sure, come on in."

"Well, did you?," he asked, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, I did." I was making a glass of milk.

"Good. It's not safe to be alone at night this late," he replied walking to the bathroom. "I'm going to use the bathroom."

I nodded, "Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something..." I looked down at the glass of milk I prepared and then I patted my fist on my hand, "Oh yeah, Ki-" I heard a shriek.

_I wonder who that was. Edward or Kim?_

I walked out of the kitchen area to the living room area to see Edward on the ground with a red hand print on his face.

I poked him with my foot, "Edward, you shouldn't sleep on the floor like that."

"She slapped me!," Edward sat up and pointed accusingly at Kim who was standing in the bathroom, her face red as she had her arms covering herself protectively.

"Oi, Edward. You shouldn't be walking in on girls in the bathroom," I lectured. "No wonder she slapped you."

"Why didn't you tell me she was in there then?!," he yelled.

I looked to the side, not wanting to admit that I forgot, "You never asked."

I looked at Kim and saw fire emitting off of her as she glared at me, "You...purposely let him walk in on me!?"

"No, I just thought you were in my room or something," I defended, holding my hands up in surrender.

She gritted her teeth and stomped out of the bathroom, around us.

"Hey, you," Edward ordered, pointing at Kim.

Kim stopped and looked at him, "What?"

"Why aren't you wearing underwear?," he asked, curiosity and slight disgust on his face.

Ed and Kim just stared at each other as I scooted back, smiling.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I sat there drinking tea as Kim had Edward in a headlock with Edward yelling, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I would stop them, buuutttt he shouldn't have asked her that. If he didn't, she would have never of known that he saw up the shirt she was wearing. This is his punishment.

* * *

><p><strong>Leo's POV-<strong>

Kim eventually accepted Edward's apology.

"My clothes don't fit her," I told him, holding a glass of milk.

He looked disgusted. I smirked and held the glass to him, "Here you go."

He jumped back and yelled, "I'm not drinking that crap!"

"It's not for you," I said as Kim came out of the bathroom again. She was brushing her teeth. I went up to her and held the glass of milk out to her. I saw her brow rise as she looked up at me. "It's so you can grow taller. You look shorter than when I last saw you." I looked down her, putting my hands on her shoulders. "I also heard it's great for breast growth!"

She looked confused. She looked up at me, put her free hand on her head and then slid it to over me, touching my neck. Her eyes widened.

I grinned, "Did you not notice till now?"

She looked down at her chest and her eyebrows twitched, "I'm not that flat! I'm still growing! It's a myth that milk works for breast growth anyways!"

"So you won't drink it? Okay," I said, taking the cup away from her.

She swiped it back, "I didn't say I wouldn't."

She sat on the couch and chugged it down then held it out to me for more. I smiled and went to get her more, not forgetting to pat her head, "Good girl."

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV-<strong>

_That idiot, who told him he could grow more!_

That uhhhh, what was his name? I know I heard it a lot, but I can't put my finger on what it was. Let's just say he's... Ebi! Ebi was sitting at the other side of the couch glaring cautiously at me.

"Sorry for putting you in a headlock," I said as Leo handed me my glass of milk.

"How can you drink that?," Ebi asked making a 'bhleck' kind of face.

"It's ok," I said. "Sometimes it tastes weird, but I just suck it up and drink it. It goes great in cereal though, and some food."

"Like stew. You can't even taste the milk!," Ebi added like he was shocked with my reasoning.

I nodded, drinking my milk.

"Edward here doesn't like milk period. The only way to get it in him is to put it in food like stew," Leo said, patting Ebi's back.

"Edward? So that's his name," I snapped my fingers, remembering now.

"We said it a lot. How could you forget?," Leo asked, dumbfounded.

"What'd you think it was?," Edward, not Ebi, asked.

"I thought it was Ebi," I said, sheepishly, scratching my cheek.

"E...bi?," Leo and Edward both said.

"Yeah, it means shrimp!," I said cheerfully.

Leo looked at Edward and sweat-dropped.

I followed Leo's stare at Edward only to be met with Edward yelling, "I'M NOT A SHRIMP, YOU'RE JUST ALL TOO TALL! WHY WOULD MY NAME BE SHRIMP HUH?!"

I was shocked as Leo kept looking between Edward and I.

"You know, you two are the same height," he said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

The angered Edward looked at me and I looked back. I stood up and put my glass down. He stood up too and HE WAS AT MY EYE LEVEL. LITERALLY WHEN I LOOK AT HIM I SEE HIS EYES FIRST. I checked to make sure that this was true. I compared my height to his, not counting his ahoge. We both weren't wearing shoes either. He took them off when Leo told him not to track dirt in here. I immediately grabbed my glass of milk and chugged it down then compared our height again.

"Did you face reality yet?," Leo asked, bored, as Edward smirked.

"You're the shrimp here," he said.

"YOU'RE THE SAME HEIGHT AS ME! BY SAYING I'M A SHRIMP YOU'RE BASICALLY CALLING YOURSELF A SHRIMP!," I yelled.

Looks like reality just hit him.

* * *

><p>After we all accepted the reality that we weren't shrimps and that Leo is just a giant, Leo went to his room to sleep. More like get away from us in my opinion.<p>

I looked at Edward, who was staring at me.

"Is there something on my face?," I asked. He shook his head. "Then what?"

"What's your name?," he asked.

"Oh, I didn't introduce myself. Let's just start fresh. My name is Kimberly Edwards," I smiled, holding my hand out to him. "What's yours?"

He shook my hand and said, "Edward Elric."

He looked like he was in deep thought.

"What's wrong?," I asked, letting go of his hand.

"How could you forget my name? It's basically your last name!," he said, probably shocked that my last name is Edwards.

I shrugged then realized that Alphonse said that his brother was in the military.

"Are you an alchemist in the military?," I asked. Edward nodded. "How old are you?"

"Same age as Leo," he said.

"No way!," I yelled, shocked.

"Why?"

"I never expected anyone Leo's age getting in the military."

"Well, I must be that amazing to you."

"I guess."

"What do you mean you guess?"

"I just guess."

"Whatever. That blond girl at the hospital. Is that Lisa?"

"How do you know her name?"

_Has Leo been giving away valuable information?_

"Leo told me it once. He showed me the picture on his dog tag. I don't know who's who in the picture, but since you're Kimberly. The other girl must be Lisa. Am I right?"

_He did give away information... That idiot._

I nodded, "Has he showed it to anyone else?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"N-No reason." He looked a bit suspicious of me. "S-So, where's your brother?"

"He's in our hotel room, reading a book," he replied.

"Don't you think he might be lonely without you there?," I asked, getting off the couch, trying to pull him to the door.

I think I pulled too hard, because I accidentally pulled him into me. I'm not strong enough to hold his weight, and that caused him to push me over. That's how we ended up on the ground.

My face was red, "Sorry!"

"I could have got up myself!," Ed yelled, hovering over me just to yell at me. His spit hitting me.

_Too close!_

My face got more red as my heart raced.

_Why am I like this?_

"Are you sick?," Edward asked, putting a hand on my forehead.

"No, I'm not!," I yelled, trying to push his arm away from me. "Get off!"

"Fine, fine," he said, getting off me. He held his hand out to me, but I rejected it and got up myself.

_If the people back home saw me like this, they'd...they'd... I don't know what'd they'd do or say! Gah!_

"Now get out!," I yelled, pushing Edward out the door and shutting it.

I breathed hard, leaning against the door, placing a hand over my heart.

"That was...weird..."

I went to the couch and laid down on it, falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Leo's POV-<strong>

I think the yelling stopped. It must have. I mean, it's all quiet now. I got out of bed and placed my ear to the door to make sure. It was as quiet as an ant. I opened the door quietly and saw Kim sleeping on the couch. I went into my room and grabbed an extra blanket and then went to her. I put the blanket over her sleeping form and turned off the lights.

"Goodnight, my little leader," I said, stifling a laugh.

* * *

><p>I woke up to the smell of...<p>

"Is that pancakes?"

I got out of bed and followed the smell to the kitchen. When I walked in, I saw Lisa at the table eating pancakes. I sat at the table, helping myself to some pancakes.

"Where's Kim?," I asked, wondering why I didn't see her on my way in.

Lisa pointed to a corner where Kim was, reading...they were either books or notes. Either way there was a lot and they were surrounding her. Lisa must have brought her a change of clothes, since she wasn't wearing mine anymore.

"Did she eat yet?" I asked, since there were a lot of pancakes.

"She did," Lisa said. "She just made too much."

I looked at Kim. I forgot that she lived alone so she had to be able to cook for herself. She must have gotten carried away with having company again.

"I'll finish all of it," I said, grabbing a lot of pancakes.

"I was going to invite Alphonse over to help finish it," Lisa pouted.

I flinched, but it went unnoticed, "He's busy right now."

"Really?," Lisa asked, making a sour face. I nodded fast. "What about his brother?"

"I doubt he'd come," I rolled my eyes. "Don't worry. I'll finish everything."

* * *

><p><strong>Ed's POV-<strong>

**Growl. Growl. Growwwwlllll.**

"I'm so hungry," I groaned. "I'm in the mood for some pancakes."

"Let's go see if Leo wants to go get breakfast with us," Al suggested.

"Fine."

* * *

><p><strong>Leo's POV-<strong>

_Yup, pretty sure he wouldn't come._

"I guess we should brief you now since we're all here. Right Kim?," Lisa asked, staring at our focused leader.

I looked over at her and I flinched as she slammed what she was reading shut. She stood and sat at the table. She seems more serious than before I left that day on the train. My little leader has grown up. I inwardly wipe my nonexistent tears.

"You're coming home with us," Kim said, crossing her arms.

"Oh okay... Wait, what?," I almost yelled.

"You were sent here to spy on them, but you reported nothing to us. So the threat must not be as huge as we thought. A friend of mine told me that there were homunculi here, but I haven't seen any to believe that. I don't see why he'd lie to me though, so I believe him. We'll send one of the adults to join as a solider instead to make sure of the threat," she said, staring sternly at me.

"What?! So you're basically taking me off my mission and replacing me with someone else," I said, slamming my hands on the table.

"We wouldn't have had to if you'd only just called once in a while," Lisa said.

"I saw no homunculi here. I didn't think you believed in such childish tales like that," I said, leaning back in my chair.

"I'd believe it if I see it, but my friend has no reason to lie to me," Kim saidsighed.

"This is not fair!," I yelled.

Kim slammed her hands on the table as she stood up, and walked out of the hotel room. She said nothing, just left.

Lisa sighed, "Don't take it the wrong way Leo. She has to make all these tough decisions."

"I can still spy out here though," I reasoned.

"Just give her time to think. She'll decide what's best."

Lisa smiled sadly at me, causing me to feel guilty.

"It's not that I don't want to go back...but I have responsibilities here as well as there."

"I see your point... I'll see if I can help to convince her."

"Thank you, Lisa."

I smiled softly.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Kim told me to tell you to go get our luggage at our hotel and bring it here because we're going to stay here while we're in Central," Lisa said cheerfully. "It's cheaper that way."

I sweat-dropped, "So you guys are just going to mooch off of me..."

"Of course!"

_Freeloaders..._

I stabbed a stack of pancakes with my fork and shoved them in my mouth. This will be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! I'm going to be starting school soon, so it might take longer to find time to type.<strong>


End file.
